The present invention pertains to a rescue device and kit and more particularly, to a nasopharyngeal airway device and kit for the delivery of positive-pressure ventilation to a patient when normal ventilation and intubation techniques are ineffective.
During ventilation and intubation procedures medical personnel many times encounter conditions where a patient cannot be conventionally ventilated or intubated even after administration of muscle relaxants. In such cases, the normal protocol is to provide a surgical airway. Therefore, it would be highly desired to have a new and improved method, device and kit for establishing a nasopharyngeal airway without the need of providing a surgical airway.
In one preferred embodiment of the present invention, a rescue device and kit for ventilating a patient incapable of normal ventilation or intubation techniques includes a single-lumen nasopharyngeal nasal trumpet having a beveled shaped opening at its distal end and a flared proximal end. An eye opening is disposed slightly proximal to the beveled shaped opening and an air delivery extension tube is secured within the single-lumen opening at the flared proximal end of the nasal trumpet. The distal end of the extension tube secured within the nasal trumpet cooperates with the flared proximal end of the nasal trumpet to provide a soft non-issue irritating nose plug when the nasal trumpet is fully inserted into a nostril opening of the patient. The air delivery extension tube includes an endotracheal tube connector at its proximal end that is adapted to be connected in a fast convenient manner to an air delivery device. The extension tube has a sufficient length to space the air delivery device from the face of the patient to facilitate both patient comfort and easy in operating the air delivery device when it is attached at the proximal end of the air delivery extension tube. The kit further includes a tube of lubricant, an air bag, and a soft nose plug for blocking the other nostril opening of the patient during the novel rescue process.
The ventilation rescue method includes providing a single-lumen nasopharyngeal nasal trumpet having a flared proximal end and a beveled shaped opening at its distal end with an eye opening disposed slightly proximal to its distal end and an air delivery extension tube secured within its flared proximal end opening. A medical practitioner using the nasal trumpet proceeds ventilating a patient by lubricating the nasal trumpet, inserting the trumpet by its distal bevel end into a single nostril of a distressed patient until the distal end occupies the periglottic space of the patient; attaching an air bag to the proximal end of the extension tube and then occluding the other nostril of the patient with the nose plug. With the nasal trumpet so positioned the medical practitioner applies positive pressure to the air bag to distend the periglottic space of the patient and open the larynx thereby facilitating pulmonary exchange of air. The squeezing of the air bag is repeated in synchronization with the inspiratory phase allowing sufficient time for exhalation through the mouth of the patient.